


Papillon

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [22]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode s03e03, Gen, Undercover Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: What if a butterfly was made out of butter?Sherwin Le Monde, sculptor, painter and full-time barista, butters up an art critic.
Series: Incredible Thoughts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	Papillon

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Charles a.k.a. Donald Hoberman-Seitz, who wears glasses, whispered. “I'll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Jake was staring at a painting of a drunk cactus or something when a man approached him. “Hi, my name is Gustave Poussy,” he said smoothly. “I'm an art critic. So excited to be here. Are you a friend of Nick's? What do you do?”

“Yes,” Jake replied, absently sipping his white wine. “I'm a sculptor slash painter slash latte artist.”

“Oh that's so amazing. I love scouting new talent. And what do you sculpt in?”

Jake quietly panicked. He couldn't think of any type of stone, his mind went completely blank. He looked around and his eyes fell on the buffet. “Butter,” he said. “I sculpt in butter. It's very...responsive.”

“I dare say,” Gustave agreed. “And so transient, and...urgent, I love it. So do you work figuratively, or more abstract?”

“Neither,” Jake claimed. “My work can't be contained in conventional boxes, you know.” He frowned artistically and thought of his mother's colorful paintings. “I mostly sculpt animals. Just the other day I made a beautiful...butterfly.”

“A butterfly made out of butter?” Gustave pensively stroked his goatee. “That is so radical.”

Jake nodded. He thought it was pretty radical too.

“In fact, I think that's the most violently daring post-postmodern osmosis of objectivism I've ever heard,” Gustave gushed. “ _L'art pour l'art_ in its purest form.”

Jake nodded. “Indubitably.”

“Sorry, what was your name again?”

“The name is Monde. Sherwin Le Monde.”

**Postscript**

“It's _obviously_ an Easter bunny, Ames! You just don't understand my Art. Never mind, I'm done with this stupid holiday.”


End file.
